<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El último deseo de su vida by Iridiscencia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677507">El último deseo de su vida</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridiscencia/pseuds/Iridiscencia'>Iridiscencia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Mess (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Communicating (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Gen, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Other, Philosophical shit I guess?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:32:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridiscencia/pseuds/Iridiscencia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sí, eran traidores pero ¿Eso era también parte de su castigo? No lo sabía, igual para Crowley no era justo. Pero ¿por qué pasaba eso en el último día de sus vidas?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>El último deseo de su vida</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>GoodOmensTober2020</p><p>Día 26: Traición.</p><p>(Sigo con esto, yo voy a terminarlo, lo juro).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¿Tu piensas que soy un traidor? —Preguntó el ángel Aziraphale al bajar del autobús.<br/>
—Para mí, no. —Crowley miró al cielo. —Pero desde su perspectiva ¿Qué te puedo decir?<br/>
—El amor no es una traición...<br/>
—Ah, hablamos de amor. Bueno, cuestionable que el sentimiento no sea una traición, en mi lado es un hecho que lo es, de tu lado, recuerdo bien que hay restricciones ¿por qué lo preguntas?<br/>
—Pienso en los cargos que me impondrán.<br/>
—Entiendo… pero ¿por qué te juzgarían por amor?</p><p>Aziraphale se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—Supongo que depende del contexto ¿Amor por la humanidad? Yo no creo que sea una traición.—Le dijo Crowley mientras colocaba sus manos en los bolsillos y comenzaba a caminar. — Así que no creo que te juzguen por ello.<br/>
—No, bueno, es algo que a Todopoderoso le agrada. —Señaló Aziraphale.<br/>
—Hasta cierto punto lo aprueba, sí, ahora, si hablamos de la comida, creo que lo marca como un pecado ¿no? En eso sí pueden juzgarte como tal.<br/>
 —Cierto… y ¿Por alguien más?<br/>
—Supongo que depende ¿por un humano? Recuerdo ciertas sanciones al inicio de la humanidad.<br/>
—Cómo olvidarlo.<br/>
—Sí, ahora, sí hablas de otro ángel, supongo que no habría problema.<br/>
— ¿Y un demonio?</p><p>Crowley no dijo nada pero dentro de él quería gritar por toda la maraña de cosas que estaba sintiendo. <br/>
—Supongo que sí. —Le respondió después de un momento de buscar calma interior. —Pero no tendrían porque ponerte ese cargo.  <br/>
—Yo difiero, Crowley. —Aziraphale se detuvo un momento. —Y creo que sabes de lo que hablo. <br/>
—¿Y qué más da si lo quiero ignorar?<br/>
—¿Por qué? Yo pensé que…<br/>
—El tiempo, ángel, el tiempo...<br/>
  <br/>
 ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo eso en el último día de sus vidas? </p><p>No quería saberlo ya, quería que al amanecer, cuando probablemente terminara su existencia, irse sin la sensación de los “hubiera”, sin pensar que en algún momento hubo alguna oportunidad. Sí, el sí amaba al ángel, lo había descubierto muchos siglos atrás, pero si Aziraphale nunca le había dado indicios de nada ¿por qué lo hacía en ese momento?</p><p>Igual y se sentía algo feliz de que, quizá, era correspondido. </p><p>—Es injusto, lo sé. —El ángel se paró frente a él y le retiró los anteojos para mirarle a los ojos. —Pero, así sea poco el tiempo que nos queda, solo quiero que sepas lo mucho que te quiero, porque, Crowley, siento amor por ti desde hace mucho y es algo que no me quiero guardar en la última noche de nuestras vidas.<br/>
—Ángel, no me hagas esto. —Crowley se llevó las manos al rostro, quería llorar.<br/>
—No espero que me correspondas, no de esa forma.<br/>
—La cosa aquí, ángel, es que siento lo mismo por ti y es lo más triste de todo.<br/>
—Oh… </p><p>Los dos se quedaron un momento en silencio, parados en medio de aquella banqueta en esa solitaria calle. El demonio podía sentir la tristeza de ambos, por todo lo que había vivido, por las separaciones, el tiempo perdido, los malos entendidos, la falta de comunicación, todo. </p><p>¿Eso era también parte de su castigo? No lo sabía pero no era algo justo. </p><p>—Somos unos idiotas ¿no? —Crowley dijo riendo.<br/>
—Ciertamente. —Respondió Aziraphale, secándose las lágrimas.</p><p>Crowley observó su reloj, quedaban algunas horas antes del amanecer, quizá no importaba cuanto tiempo estuviesen juntos ¿Qué lo impedía? igual ya eran traidores ¿por qué perder la oportunidad?</p><p>—¿Vendrías conmigo? —Preguntó Crowley mientras le tomaba de las manos. —Nos queda poco tiempo. <br/>
—Hasta el fin del Universo, si quieres. —Aziraphale le sonrió. </p><p>En seis mil años Crowley nunca había sentido tantas emociones como lo hizo en esa madrugada. Bebiendo y riendo, tomados de la mano. Y mientras observaban el amanecer Crowley pedía un último deseo al Cielo y al infinito Universo que le permitieran estar junto al ser que más amaba por más tiempo.</p><p>Y por la forma en la que Aziraphale le miró, quizá su deseo se estaba cumpliendo. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>